The present invention relates to container, and particularly to a spinning liquid delivery container, wherein a spinning device is added to a rear end of a liquid storage cylinder. When the user rotates the spinning device to apply a pressure to the liquid in the liquid storage cylinder, the liquid can drain out steady.
The prior art coating, erasing-or writing tools (such as correction liquid pen, writing pens, etc.) has a liquid delivery container. Referring to FIG. 1, in these containers, a soft liquid storage cylinder is filled with liquid. The user gives a pressure to the liquid storage cylinder to give a pressure to the liquid so that the liquid flows out from an outlet at a front end of the container. The prior art structure is simple. In use, the user must give a pressure to deform the liquid storage cylinder. The flow cannot be well controlled.
With reference to FIG. 2, an improvement of the prior art liquid storage cylinder is shown. In this prior art, a rear end of the liquid storage cylinder is installed with a plug push device so that the pressure in a gas chamber increases to drive the plug in the liquid storage cylinder to move forwards so as to apply a pressure to the liquid in the liquid storage cylinder. Thereby, liquid in the liquid storage cylinder drains out from a front end of the liquid storage cylinder. This prior art has the following disadvantages. Many components are required to form the press type liquid container. The volume of the gas chamber is small, pressure applied can not be well controlled so that volume of output liquid is too much or too less. When the liquid in the liquid storage cylinder is less, the user must press many times for driving the liquid out. The flow is uncontrollable so that it is not suitable for devices necessary to fine-control the liquid flow.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a spinning liquid delivery container. The container comprises a spinning device. The spinning device is installed at a rear end of the liquid storage cylinder and is formed by a rod body and a cap. The rod body is axially screwed into the cap; a part of the rod body with a predetermined length is extended to the cap so that the cap is at a rear end of the liquid storage cylinder and is rotatable freely. The rod body has a rod head. The rod head is adhered to an inner wall of the liquid storage cylinder so as to retain a predetermined damping stress. Thereby, the spinning device can be positioned at a rear end of the liquid storage cylinder. Then the cap will push the rod body to move forwards so that the rod head will move slowly to press the liquid surface of the liquid storage cylinder. As a result, the pressure of the liquid in the liquid storage cylinder increases. Thus, liquid can be drained out from the outlet in the front end of the liquid storage cylinder.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.